brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Admin Customs
Should we have Custom Admins?? If so, Who? -- 04:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment, admins are global. I know (in theory) how to get admins for customs/reviews, but do we need that? 04:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind being a local admin at the Custom and Review Wiki. I think we need a few, Lots of our Admins are too Un-Custom. -- 04:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::If this is just another way in which you can become an admin, then no. Sorry, but you really need to stop editing here if all you are trying to do is become an admin. That isn't the point of the wiki or adminship. 04:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think that having admins specialized specifically on one side of the wiki; like three group sets of admins: ones for the customs, the ones for Brickipedia (of whom we already know), and ones for the reviews. I've seen somethings similar done before, and I've also seen it work pretty well. So I support this idea. I might add that Crazed Penguin doesn't seem to be a "beggar for adminship", simply he's just wanting to be an admin for one side of a wiki (which is a new thing anyways, so it won't do any harm now, would it?). 05:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::But would the BP admins have admin rights in the other parts as well? 05:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::The issue is that he has brought up his candidacy for adminship in many different discussions recently, including another RfA. I don't want to make different groups for customs and review admins, but I don't see why we would turn down a user at RfA if they wanted to just use the tools in the custom/review namespace. 05:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Exactly what I'm trying to say. -- 05:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::No need to slap the "bad faith" label on any non-admin making an admin-related proposal. At any rate, we don't need admins for our individual sub-wikis; I can't think of a good use for them. Global admins are simple and effective enough. 06:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I don't see a point to having local admins if it was possible- we have at least two admins taking care of the customs namespace, and several who will be in the reviews namespace. And I totally agree with Ajr in disguise (the first IP)- the constant "I want to be admin" is really getting old. And why can't this just be discussed on the customs and reviews admin section? 06:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What, something wrong with making a separate forum? We should have subforums for reviews and customs, though... 06:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, guess it makes sense to discuss the exact same topic in two different places. I'm pretty sure the review/custom sections are going to be set up sometime in the future, there are just a lot of other things going on right now and separate forums probably aren't at the top of the list. 06:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::This isn't really the exact same topic... 03:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah... my bad- it didn't save the first time I wrote that so I had to rewrite it, and I guess I worded it differently the second time around. Sorry about that. 03:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) * Personally I think this is just another attempt to become an admin. If that's all we focus on what do we have left. So know I can see only that you just want to be an admin and get some "special" stuff. 14:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :And also where are your creations CP? Shouldn't you make some creations if you want this? As the IP above said, if you just are here to become an admin and nothing else stop editing. I fully agree with the IP that if that is all just stop. 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Request for closure - Seriously people, assume good faith. CP was simply asking whether we're going to use local administrators; the answer is no and that's that. Bash the proposal and not the proposer. FB100Z • talk • 19:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Closed, while I don't agree with FB100Z's assessment, I do agree that this forum has run its course. 20:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC)